


New Technique

by Kyubey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dancer!Robin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey/pseuds/Kyubey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from T_G/addition to Lessons of Dance</p>
<p>In which Robin tries to use his newly acquired dancing skills outside entertainment and tries to encourage people to work twice as hard in battle like Olivia does. </p>
<p>It doesn't really work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, here is a spin-off type thing! ; 7;
> 
> I'm also going to make a chaptered story that relates to Dancer!Robin, so that'll be out at some point.  
> Also, Chrom will use his dick to convince Robin to do things because why not.
> 
> Why not use his dick to manipulate? Is there supposed to be another use for it? idfk ithinkitskindahotsheesh

The battle currently being fought was dragging out, which resulted in the stamina of warriors and horses alike draining down. It hadn’t been the layout of the Risen that threw them off, but the amount that had kept coming and fighting back. Not only that, the forest surrounding them had its own disadvantages and such to both opposing sides. All in all, the battle should have been won a long time ago, but the Risen kept replacing their fallen; which now meant one of the groups had to go take care of the commander. The task was simple enough. Getting through the horde was not. 

Chrom, who was currently alone due to Frederick requesting to go assist his sister, panted as he kneeled down to catch his breath and wait for the enemy team to make their move so that he could react properly. Or rather, he gave him that time so that he could rest for the next opponent who tried to attack him. He knew that the Risen were probably stalling them. This whole damn thing was irritating and time consuming!

At least, that’s what Chrom thought until Robin came to assist him. 

Robin would have come sooner when he had seen Frederick leave Chrom’s side, but he was too busy escorting and protecting an injured Yarne off the field. When he returned, Chrom had moved up the field even more and was blocked off by Risen. Determined to get to Chrom’s side, the tactician blew through the enemies with the help of his fellow Shepherds. As Robin approached, he bit his lip, debating on trying a new technique… He was reluctant to do so since his skills were no where near as good as Olivia. 

The albino male stepped in front of Chrom, his cloak dropping and pooling at his feet. Chrom blinked in confusion and looked up from his spot on the grassy ground. Robin thinks his loose fitting shirt and belts hugging his hips and waist didn’t do anything to help his technique performance, but it was worth a shot. Slowly, he starts rolling and rotating his hips, the gesture gradually becoming more exaggerated as he twirled, his hands above his head with one hand grasping the other’s wrist. Chrom watched on to see Robin slowly drop and run his hands down his body until they stopped at his hips. 

By the time the attempt at learning Olivia’s assist technique ended, Robin had caught Chrom’s eyes to see that he did indeed awaken the renewal of energy that was evident by they way his eyes shined. But it wasn’t the energy he wanted to use for battle.

Chrom seized Robin’s hand as he stood, quickly making a getaway to the forest. Of course, they caught the attention of a few Risen. In hopes of forcing them back or stalling them, Robin created a fire wall with El Fire while he kept up with Chrom’s hurried pace. As they drifted away from battle, the sounds of weapons clanging and spells cracking at contact faded in the distance. 

Robin didn’t get a chance to catch his breath as he was grabbed by the arms and pinned to a tree and kissed aggressively. Chrom’s tongue pushed its way past Robin’s lips and easily dominated the other. The kiss was noisy with hot breaths panting out when Chrom pulled away only for a second to let out a pant before diving back in eagerly. A hand tangled itself in Robin’s soft, white locks and locked him into the kiss while the other trailed down and worked on the tactician’s belts. Robin wanted to disapprove, but Chrom was quick with his actions and dipped his hand under his waistband once his belts and pants fell. The strong hand groped at Robin’s ass rather possessively and made the shorter male moan softly, his cheeks starting to flush. 

Chrom pulled away from the kiss, but only far enough to where their lips brushed. “You better not think you are trying that with everyone else,” he growled lowly, referencing to the dance Robin had performed prior. 

Robin actually had thought to do it, but he guessed he should learn a different dance if he was going to share his ability with the others. Either way, Robin feels like Chrom will be effected all the same if he found a dance less sensual or not. He wasn’t about to tell Chrom this though. Instead, he shook his head, unable to find his voice. Chrom seemed to like that answer by the way he hummed in approval and went back to kissing him, which Robin gladly accepted by parting his lips. 

Moving a hand up, Robin took ahold of Chrom’s erection through his pants, feeling breathless as he palmed the hardened bulge. Robin swallowed the groan Chrom let out through the kiss, feeling the lord push and rub himself against his hand. A sharp gasp followed by a shaky moan was ripped from Robin’s throat when Chrom dipped his finger in between his cheeks and rubbed at the hole that twitched at the attention. 

Having arched his back a little, Robin opened his eyes to beg Chrom silently. Now, Robin quickly moved to release Chrom’s cock with eager hands, pulling and undoing belts until the cock sprang free. Gloved hands caressed and lightly squeezed the hardening erection, Chrom bucking his hips into the touch. The two lovers moaned into the kiss and pressed into their touch as they teased each other. 

Unable to handle the touches, wanting something much more, Robin let his knees give out so that he dropped to the ground. Chrom seemed surprised at Robin’s sudden drop, but didn’t have time to worry when the tip of his cock was taken into Robin’s hot mouth after the other had wet his fingers. Pulling his own pants down, Robin bobbed his head, letting out a moan as he inserted a finger inside himself. It wouldn’t take Robin long to prepare since he and Chrom had a little rendezvous in his tent the night prior. 

The tactician couldn’t help but moan even more when Chrom set his hands on either side of his head and started thrusting into his mouth. Robin always loved when Chrom took control and dominated him. The feeling he felt… the look that came over Chrom’s face when he got rough… It was something that drove Robin mad with desire. Knowing that it was Robin giving Chrom all this pleasure and made him react this way made him even more satisfied. 

Hands pushed Robin’s head down, Chrom’s cock thrusting in until it hit the back of the albino’s throat. The bluenette’s mouth dropped open in a silent moan, tilting his head back as he held Robin’s head against him and roll his hips. Meanwhile, Robin was absolutely going crazy. Dark eyes gazed up at Chrom wantonly, his throat squeezing the hot erection ever so slightly as he tried to swallow and moan. It took Robin all he had in him to push away. The saliva that connected to Robin’s tongue and the tip of the cock was broken when the tactician moved to stand. His mind was so hazy that he nearly fell over when he turned to take ahold of the tree. 

Chrom watched as Robin bent over, using the tree as his support, and lifted his hips enticingly. With a low, barely audible groan, Robin circled his hips, pushing back to grind himself against the large appendage. “H-hurry up…” he breathed out, stopping his movements, “They will realize we are gone if we take too long.”

Running his hands up Robin’s sides, making the shirt hitch up until his back was left bare, Chrom’s caress suddenly turned into a tight grip. Unable to hold back any longer, the lord thrusted himself in with a pleased sigh. Robin cried out lustfully and bit his lip to keep back a smile as pleasure shot up his spine. Chrom didn’t hesitate to keep thrusting, moving a hand to Robin’s shoulder to force him to bend down even further. 

Robin clawed at the bark, his gasps and wanton moans echoing out as he bounced to the rhythm of Chrom’s thrusts. Suddenly, Robin screamed out, his legs tensing and spreading even more. 

“Oh Go- _CHROM!_ ” Robin cried out, his head tilting back slightly to let his mouth go slack, “Hurry… Gods, hurry! _Hurry up!_ M-mmn, fuck!” 

Chrom slammed himself into Robin, his own moans starting to escalate in volume along side Robin’s. 

“Hurry and cum, Robin,” Chrom struggled to get out, “I-I’m not until _aha_ you are…! Fuck, when we get back to camp, I’m going to pin you down and fuck you again!” 

The walls around Chrom tightened slightly as Robin let out a sharp gasp. 

“Y-yes…! Just… hurry…!”

This sparked an idea within Chrom. Really, Chrom wasn’t in a hurry, but if Robin was…

Leaning down, Chrom growled lowly into his lover’s ear. “I want to fuck you in the hot spring we found near camp. I want you to dance and give me show before I make you a screaming mess…”

Robin’s back arched. “W-whatever you want, Chrom!” 

Chrom felt the heat starting to become too much, his cock twitching with the need to release. 

“Going to cum…!” Chrom warned huskily.

“A-aha, yes, good, please!” 

“You aren’t allowed to clean up before we meet at the hot spring.”

“Nnn!”

“I don’t care if is dripping, you will walk back to camp and wait for me.”

Robin’s breath hitched, his insides now clenching Chrom tight. With a loud, breathless moan, Robin came onto his stomach. “Yes, Chrom, yes!” 

Chrom’s grip on Robin’s shoulder and hip tightened as his hips snapped in desperately. Ramming in for a final time, Chrom let his head hand as he moaned Robin’s name. The forest was now quiet save for the pants and shuffling. Chrom pulled out, Robin gasping ever so quietly as he did so. Robin remained in his position, still trying to collect himself again. This allowed Chrom a good view of the cum that already started to leak out. 

Before Chrom lost control again, he looked away and fixed himself up; helping Robin afterwards. The lord could see Robin blushing and shivering ever so slightly when they started to make their way back. Chrom mused himself with the thought that it was probably due to the fluid running down his leg.

“I was serious about not wanting you to use that technique on anyone else, you know.”


End file.
